The Light in the Shadow
by Glompeh
Summary: The story of The Hero of Time and his Dark shadow. Only the Shadow isn't as dark as we think it is. The quest to find the inner light of Dark. CONTAINS yaoi and fluff in later chapters. Maybe a little more then kissing.
1. The Beginning and the Fight

**WARNING:**** CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN-AI later on in series**  
**Don't like it… Simple don't read it and complain.**  
**This is my first ever Fanfic so please review and tell me if I did badly.**

**Well Enjoy! (* O*)**

* * *

_-Dark Link's POV-_

I appeared before my creator, my master, Ganondorf as a blur of shadow and awaited his orders. I watched him as he paced back and forth. He drew a small vial of thick red liquid that was warped to him by his creation, Phantom Ganon before he was killed in battle. The vial contained the blood of the being that destroyed Ganondorf's creation.

Ganondorf swiftly turned around and uncorked the vial and walked over to the shadow. I immediately smelt the sweet, delicious scent of the blood. I watched as my master performed a dark spell and the blood began to boil and it turned black and then back to deep red. Ganondorf tipped the vial of blood onto the stone floor and it ran along the crevices in the stone till it reached the Triforce that was engraved in the stone floor. The blood was now in the shape of the Triforce and I reached out to the blood and as soon as I touched the blood, pale white fingers were formed, followed by a hand and arm.

Another part of the shadow touched the blood and a pale foot began to form. The blood magically ran up my newly acquired limbs to create the rest of the body. As it finished I was standing there naked and looked at my pale body. I felt all my organs moving, my heart beating and the blood of another being pumping through my veins. I felt something surrounding my face. I touched my head and felt silky hair in the shade of the darkness in my heart.

The shadows surrounded me and clothed me in a black tunic with a sword and a shield. I knew my purpose and I would complete this simple task.

* * *

Master Ganondorf transported me into the middle of a grey room.

The room was filled with ankle-deep clear water, they sky above me was grey and cloudy and the water reflected the sky. I saw a sealed door and across from it about 100 meters away there was another sealed door one of which I had to defend form any being trying to get into the sealed room. In between the two doors stood a lonely dead tree on a single island.

I walked over to the island and sat down and touched the dead tree and felt its sorrow.

Wait! What do I care if the tree is dead? I have a mission to complete.

I stood up walked into the water and relaxed. When I looked down at the water I saw my reflection looking up at me. I saw my pale skin and blood red eyes. I closed my eyes and felt myself become one with the water and became the water and waited for my prey.

I lost track of time after the 3rd hour and I didn't know if I was stuck in here for hours, days, weeks or months before something happened to the grey world I now lived in.

He heard a rattling at the door and it finally opened and a million rays of light and colour filled the dull grey world as the being walked into the room.

* * *

_-Link's POV-_

I looked around the room and noted the empty room. He walked over to the dead tree on the lone island and placed his hand on the blackened bark. I felt the tree's sorrow and stood up and walked to the door on the other side of the room.

I pulled on the bars a little and they didn't budge. I tilted my head in confusion.

"There's nothing in the room and still the bars won't budge" I thought looking up at Navi to see her in shock facing behind me.

I walked over to Navi worried about her. Why was she frozen? Reaching up to her hoping to shake her confusion off, she snapped awake and cried in warning that there was something over by the tree.

I spun around quickly and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets.

There he was standing, his black shrouded form, pale skin and deep red eyes that felt like they were cutting into my skin and looking deep into my soul.

The most terrifying feature of the shadowy being was the aura that surrounded him. Death, Destruction and Hate.

I backed away feeling the immense power of his stare and watched him as he withdrew his sword at the same time I did.

Then he was running toward me.

* * *

_-Dark Link's POV-_

As soon as the boy stepped into the water I could remember each moment of his life and experienced emotions that I never had before. None of that fazed me as my mission was about to begin.

This person finally entered the room and I was about to kill him and get my reward from Master Ganondorf. My body began to form from the water as he passed the tree. He knelt by the tree and sighed in sadness exactly what I did. He wore a green tunic, similar to my black one and he had light Blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were the most crystal clear blue I ever saw. He walked away to the door that was obviously locked.

I was almost fully formed when I noticed that the little blue fairy was watching me as I was formed into the boy similar to the one next to the fairy. I snickered and watched as the boy noticed the fairy. I heard the fairy cry and the boy spun around quickly.

He saw me and I saw him. I walked slowly closer to him and snickered as he backed away a little.

We both withdrew our twin swords and shields at the same time and I charged at him ready to attack.

My blade was blocked by the boy. I knew his every move and attack. We both attacked and blocked, only getting little cuts every now and again. I laughed knowing that this would be a long battle and that eventually one of us would tire out and it wouldn't be me.

He suddenly backed off and sheathed his sword. I followed him ready to strike when he suddenly performed a spell that I didn't know.

I backed away feeling the magical fire burn my skin and the impact of each blow with his master sword. I fell against the tree and looked at my burnt and bloodied skin and I watched the boy come over sword in hand. He sheathed it and looked down at me.

I have failed my master. I couldn't kill the boy in the state I was in. I couldn't even move. I didn't feel like living anymore. So when I saw the boy pick up my sword and raised it for the final blow I was relieved that it was to come quickly. I didn't struggle; I closed my eyes tightly as he plunged the sword into my heart.

* * *

...

The only thing was that it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw the sword and he had plunged it but not into my heart. I was plunged into the ground only millimeters away from my chest.

I looked up at him with questioning eyes as he walked to the door.

I used as much of the energy that I had to call out to the boy.

"W…Why didn't you K…kill me?"

He just stood there and opened the door in silence.

"Answer me dammit!"

He turned back and smiled kindly and closed the door.

* * *

_**Okay guys as I mentioned earlier this is my first ever fanfic O:  
I hope you liked it 3  
I am open for advice or just a review on the first chapter**_

_**There will be chapters to follow and I am sorry but the Yaoi won't show up for awhile 3**_

_**And lastly if you have any Ideas, Anything you want me to incorporate or any questions please feel free to**_

_**3 Me xx**_


	2. Freedom at Ganondorf's Fall

_-Dark Link POV-_

So here I was lying on the cold stone floor of Ganondorf's Dungeon beaten to an inch of life.

I was pretty sure most of the bones in my body were broken and almost every inch of skin was bloodied and bruised. I was in so much pain and it was all that guy's fault.

As soon as he left me, my life became hell.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

One moment I was leaning against the tree, trying to catch my breath when I suddenly felt the cold stones instead of the sand.

I looked up only to be knocked into the nearest wall. I winced and cried out in pain as my head was bashed into the wall. My vision was getting blurred as I saw Ganondorf come closer to me. I held my hands out trying to shield myself from his attack. Not that it did anything. Ganondorf grabbed me by the neck and pulled me off the ground and slammed me into the wall. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I put my hands on the hand that was around my neck, pulling and clawing at it, trying to breathe.

He threw me on the ground and walked over to me. I winced as I heard a crack as I fell to the ground and a sharp pain in my ribs. Gasping for air I tried desperately to get away from this being. He placed his foot on my ribs breaking another 1 or 2.

"Why isn't he dead? I leave you one simple task! You were the perfect assassin!"

He didn't give me enough time to answer when his slaves took me to the dungeon. But I heard him mutter one last thing before I was dragged away.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself"

And with that I was thrown in the dungeon.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

So every day since then I have been taken out of the dungeon and beaten so he could teach me a lesson. 'Never disobey the King of Hyrule'

So you could tell my surprise when at least a month later, from overhead I heard swords clattering and the "HYA!" I know all too well.

That guy was actually fighting against the powerful Ganondorf. There was no chance that he would win against Ganondorf. Not with the pathetic swordsmanship that he had with our fight.

I sat there listening to the clashing of swords and the cries of pain coming from each attacker.

He was actually getting close enough to Ganondorf to injure him.

Then I heard a loud cry of pain and death and it wasn't coming from who I expected it to.

"That was Ganondorf's scream. Ganondorf is dead. He survived?" Thoughts like these were going through my head as I was sitting there confused and bewildered.

I snapped out of it. This was my chance to get away and be free.

I stood up quickly and instantly regret it. I gasped in pain as my broken ribs shifted painfully. The old Castle was crumbling down and the dungeon bars were destroyed.

Luckily my Sword and shield were just outside the dungeon cell and I held my side and ran out of the castle before it crumbled around me.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to get out of there. I didn't look back and I never would again. I ran into what looked like a town and saw all the redeads falling to the ground. I was confused. "If all of Ganondorf's creations were disappearing then, why aren't I?'

I heard voices and quickly ran over to the shadows where I could blend in and not be heard or seen. The only problem was that I couldn't hear the people talking, but I saw who it was and it took everything I had in me not to run out from this hiding place and plunge his sword into the boys heart.

I moved as close as I could without getting seen so I could listen to the conversation he was having with a rather peculiar girl.

To my disappointment they had just finished the conversation and were walking out of the town towards a large broken gate. I followed behind into the shadows, wincing in pain as I tried to keep up with them.

* * *

When I walked out if the gate I was hit with the rays of sunlight. It was bright and there were no shadows to run to. I kept my distance so they would not hear me following them. As they walked up the hill the boy whispered into the girl's ear and she nodded and giggled. Typical female flirting.

The two disappeared over the hill and out of sight. I ran after them and when I got to the top of the hill I looked around and they were nowhere to be seen. Walking to a nearby tree, I was gasping for air because of the pain he was experiencing. I sat down and leaned against the tree and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_-Link's POV-_

As I ran out of the castle, with Zelda holding my hand, I wondered, like every day since that fight, if he was ok.

We stopped in the Castle town and I looked around as saw the redeads had disappeared. Zelda began talking to him but only half of me was listening. The other half was worried that I may never see that dark boy again. What if he had disappeared too?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the shadows. I ignored it though and continued "talking" to Zelda.

She agreed to look around Hyrule fields to see if some of the monsters were gone and I supposedly agreed to accompany her, even though she and I both knew that she could win almost any fight. I helped her across the broken bridge and we walked into the sun.

We walked for a bit and I heard an intake of breath a far ways behind me. I turned around slightly and there in the open, he was there. I smiled a little to myself and kept walking. At the top of the hill I leant towards Zelda to whisper in her ear. I hated the smell of the perfume she wore. I whispered almost silently that there was someone following us. She saw him out of the corner of her eye aswell and nodded, giggling flirtingly.

Her attempts at flirting made me sicks, she was so pitiful. She was not what I would look for in a mate. She was to up herself, thinking that the whole of Hyrule revolved around her.

As we went over the hill we nodded to each other and separated walking back around the hill.

* * *

As the dark boy reached the top of the hill he looked around confused and walked to the tree and sat down. We both walked up behind the tree ready to scare him but we quickly noted that he was sleeping. But his breathing was uneven as if he was in pain. Zelda noticed this to and began to attend to his wounds and quickly realized that he had more than several broken bones. I nodded and got out my fairy in a bottle from my small pouch and opened the bottle letting if fly over to the dark boy and heal him.

* * *

_-Dark Link's POV-_

I awoke suddenly, for the first time since I was created without pain throughout my body. I opened my eyes and saw the boy and the girl hovering over me. I shot up and reached for my sword but it wasn't there. I looked around and saw it behind the boy. I glared up at the boy and let out a low hiss. But the girl opened her mouth to speak to the boy.

"We healed this poor boy and he is glaring at us like that Link. We should have left him here to die." She flipped her hair back and fluttered her eyelashes in the boy named Link's direction.

"I never asked you to come and help me," I spat the words at them and growled.

"Now now Zelda, Don't be mean. We helped because you were injured." This was the first time I heard him talk and I almost smiled at the sweet caring voice. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

My name?... My… Name? I never was given a name. I couldn't think on the spot so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"My name is Dark."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the 2_****_nd_****_ chapter and there will be many to follow_**

**_If you have any Ideas, Anything you want me to incorporate or any questions please feel free to_**

**_Love always Me xx_**


	3. To Kakariko

**_Thanks for the Reviews and Favourites and Follows_**

**_I'm glad that you are enjoying it  
So here Is the next chapter  
Hope you enjoy _****(*^*)**

* * *

_- Link's POV-_

"My name is Dark."

As I heard my dark mysterious copy reply to our question the memory flooded back to me, he calling out to me trying to get an answer but all I could think of at the time was how cute he was while he was confused.

I laughed quietly at the memory but turned away so Zelda and Dark wouldn't see the smile and the slight blush that I was hiding. After composing myself and turning back around to see Zelda trying to see if there was anything else wrong with the shadow. When I lifted my eyes to look at my dark twin I blushed slightly. Our eyes met and I stared into his crimson eyes for what thought like hours. I felt my face redden under the pressure of his gaze. I saw his cheeks were going a bit pink and I looked down embarrassed and Dark did as well.

I heard Zelda cough loudly and I could tell it was in annoyance. I looked up at her and could see she was pissed. I knew she wanted to leave so she could be alone with me, but I wanted anything but that. So I decided to ask something, probably very stupid, because the shadowed being had tried to slaughter me in the past. But the past is the past. It can't change but it shouldn't affect the future.

I sighed and look towards my dark twin and offered him a hand to help him up to his feet. After a while he hesitantly accepted the hand and got to his feet. I quickly glanced towards Zelda to see her huff in annoyance. It seemed that Dark had seen it to and when I turned back to him he was chuckling a little.

* * *

After I helped Dark up Zelda took my arm and tried to pull me away. Apparently she didn't like the amount of attention I gave my twin. I looked over at her and took back my arm gently. I know she is a bit bitchy but she is still my friend, nothing more. She looked up at me with a slight sadness in her eyes. I shrugged and turned to Dark.

"Dark, Zelda and I were talking about travelling around Hyrule to check that there are no more of Ganondorf's minions left in this world. I was wondering if you would come with me. You know, two is always better than one." I looked at Dark to see indecision in his eyes. I could see his blood red eyes filled with darkness and hatred, but since they fought in that cold grey room in the water temple, some of that darkness had disappeared and something else replaced it.

I saw Zelda's expression and put my hand on her shoulder, this seemed to brighten her mood a little before I said,

"It's too dangerous for the Princess, and future Queen, to travel through the dangerous lands of Hyrule." She looked even more upset but it didn't faze me. Truth was that I didn't want her to come with me in the first place. But now I had someone skilled enough to accompany me. Even though he could kill me in an instant, but I trusted him, a little.

With a huff the Princess stormed back down the hill and retrieved two horses. One, a snow white mare with a long white mane, the other a deep chestnut brown mare with a white mane also. I walked to the chestnut brown mare and stroke her neck as the mare whined at Zelda.

"Shhh, Epona, be still, its ok" I continued stroking the mare and turned to Dark. "We shall ride to Kakariko, founded by the Sage of Spirit, Skeikan warrior and the protector of the princess, Impa. Zelda shall be safe there and we shall begin our journey through Hyrule. If you would care to join me?" I looked at my dark twin hopefully; I looked into his eyes as his bore back into mine. I don't know how long we stood there but I saw little droplets fall from the sky and land in midnight black hair and onto his face as he nodded in agreement.

I nodded also and turned around to see Zelda already in the saddle of her white mare ready to depart. She also had pulled up the hood of her riding cloak so she wouldn't get drenched in the rain. I put my foot into the stirrup and swung my leg over the mare. I offered a hand to Dark and apologetically said "You will have to ride on Epona with me until we get to Kakariko." I leant down a bit and whispered, "Unless you want to ride with…" I looked over at Zelda who was making sure everything was set for the day ride to Kakariko. I looked back at Dark.

* * *

_-Dark's POV-_

I looked over at Zelda quickly and back to Link quickly and again hesitantly took his hand. Link lifted me up onto the saddle behind him and told me to hold on. He lifted up the hood on his riding cloak and asked if I had needed one. I refused but he insisted on lending me his spare. Why he had a spare, I didn't know. He reached into his pouch on the belt of his tunic. It was only a small pouch but had managed to fit a cloak in there. He gave me the cloak and I saved the question of the pouch until another time. I put the cloak on and lifted up the hood and wrapped my arms around his waist as the two mares took off in the direction of Kakariko.

I looked up at the grey clouds and sighed as it reminded me of the grey room I was imprisoned in, I couldn't help the sigh that came out of my mouth. Link looked back at me but I just looked away.

We had been riding for three to four hours, I couldn't keep track of time and during that time the rain had gotten heavier. I began to think about all of Ganondorf's minions and creations that followed Ganondorf, which served him. Why had I been left in the dark dungeon that I was imprisoned in? Why didn't I disappear? I should've, shouldn't I? I was created by evil magic? I had too many questions and I had no one to ask. I didn't think either Link or Zelda knew the answers and I didn't think they would know who to ask either.

The rain had passed and the cloud was beginning to move on with the wind. I looked towards the sun, to see it setting. We had been riding all day and I looked over Link's shoulder and a flight of stairs. Both Link and Zelda got down off the horse and I soon followed. Link and Zelda grabbed the reins of their mares and walked up the stairs. I followed quietly behind them and when we got to the top I looked towards the huge gate and Link looked back to me and smiled as we walked through the gate.

* * *

**_So that's the end of the 3_****_rd_****_ chapter.  
I'm sorry for everyone who was waiting for the next chapter.  
I had a few problems with laptop and final assessments for Yr. 12.  
Okay now I have a question for all of you. I am undecided._**

**_Who do you think/prefer to be the dominant Link?_**

**_Leave me your answers as reviews. ^o^  
If you have any other ideas or characters you want in the story or have any questions feel free to in the review space below_**

**_Love always, Me xx_**


	4. Unaswered Questions

**_Thanks for the Reviews and Favourites and Follows  
And a very special thank you to Harmonys, grandshadowseal, Zelda-JSRF-Fan and Da Bus Driver for the reviews ^0^  
I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far.  
So here is Chapter 4._**

* * *

_-Dark's POV-_

I trailed behind my Light and Zelda and their horses into the large village and looked at the large buildings and houses. I saw a couple of horses and cucco's. I looked around the town in awe that this village was able to continue standing throughout Ganondorf's reign. I looked back to Link and Zelda and saw they were discussing something but I couldn't care to listen in.

I walked backwards into the shadows and sunk into them becoming invisible. I didn't want the villagers to become scared at someone's evil shadow. I sighed silently into the shadows. I followed the two as they turned right and advanced up a stair way and turned left. It was the back of the biggest house and I assumed it was the main house. I saw a fenced up area with two cucco's, a couple of bales of hay and a water trough. Link and Zelda tied up both mares to the fence and walked back around the house.

When the two turned around they didn't notice me in the shadows. I mean why would they? I was only a shadow. They had probably forgotten I was even accompanying them. I watched as they climbed up another stairway that leads to the front of the main house.

I glanced over at Link and felt blood fill my cheeks. He looked so perfect in the moonlight. His lightly tanned skin looked beautiful, his light blonde hair was shimmering and I could see his blue eyes as they somewhat sparkled with the light of the moon. His eyes were like the Zora's Sapphire as they shone through the darkness.

I didn't even know how closely I was watching Link until he took his attention off Zelda and looked down the staircase. I was well hidden but as he looked in my direction he smiled waved his hand for me to follow. I sighed and walked up the staircase behind them and leant against the rock wall as Zelda knocked on the door and I noticed the Triforce symbol above the doorway.

The door opened and a man was there. He was a little taller than Link and he was almost bald with brown hair on the top of his head. He bowed his head to Zelda and Link. Over his head I saw a blinding light that hurt my eyes. I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Princess, Hero, what and unexpected visit. What brings you to Lady Impa's house? Come inside both of you." I watched as both Zelda and Link walked into the house and I knew that the old man hadn't even noticed me. I didn't care anyway. I slipped through the door, unnoticed and melted into the shadows. The light I had seen was a light that was ten times brighter than the normal fire lamp. It was somehow magical and it didn't look like it extinguished.

I saw Link turn around again and I could almost see that he was looking for me in the shadows. I don't know how but he always spots me with ease. Maybe I move when I feel his crystal blue eyes reach my eyes. Maybe he could sense I was there. No that's impossible, he can't, can he?

As I looked into his crystal blue pools that he calls eyes, I felt that I would drown in them if I looked in them for two long. When I managed to look away I found that my breathing was uneven and my heart was racing. What was happening?

"So I take it you two are staying here a couple of days… on your own." The balding man gave a slight chuckle and I growled almost silently. I saw Link turn bit. I'm pretty sure he heard my growl with his well-trained, perfect ears.

Wait what am I thinking? I turned away as I felt my face get hot. What's going on with me? I only agreed to tag along because I have nowhere else to go. Why not travel for a bit? It will make up for my imprisonment since my creation.

I heard Link cough loudly and I was startled at the sound. My eyes shot up to the hero to see if anything was wrong. But when I saw his face I could see why he coughed. He was annoyed and the other two people in the room could sense it too.

"What's the problem, Hero?" The balding old mad looked confused. Link sighed and motioned his hands towards me softly. The old man looked over to where Link had pointed but I knew he couldn't see me. He then looked back at the hero in confusion.

"There is another person in this room Sir and it will be just the night for Dark and I. Zelda will be staying here while we travel." I heard the way he spat these words out. As if he didn't like the way that this man was ignoring me. I sighed quietly. I didn't really want Link to get any more annoyed than he was already. I stepped out of the shadows and covered my eyes. The somewhat magical light was blinding and I couldn't see the faces of the few people standing in the room.

When I was fully out of the shadows I heard a gasp from the man and an exaggerated sigh from Zelda. I heard Zelda mumble something along the lines of "Why in the name of the Goddesses is he still here?" I fought the urge to poke my tongue out at her. The man turned to me and spoke directly for the first time

"I sincerely apologise for ignoring you sir." The man bowed his head slightly towards me. I didn't know how to react. I had never been apologised to before and I wasn't used to people actually acknowledging my existence. My cheeks a light shade of pink and I looked over to Link wondering what to do. He was watching me, amused he nodded and I looked back at the man and nodded as well telling him not to worry. I was used to being ignored and mistreated.

* * *

The man said during our stay that Zelda would sleep on the top floor by herself and that Link and I would be in the basement. I didn't mind because there was no magical light in the basement. Thank the Goddesses. Also I wouldn't have to put up with Zelda glaring at me.

The only problem is that there was only one bed. It was a bit larger that a single but that would mean that Link and I would sleep on the same bed. I fought the fire that had spread across my cheeks. I couldn't let Link see me like this.

I walked down the steps to the basement and saw the flickering flame in the lamp. I swiftly took off my riding cloak as Link done the same. I started setting down some of the travelling gear I was carrying. I didn't need much light as my eyes were used to the shadows, I could see everything as if it was in the middle of the day. I started fidgeting with miscellaneous objects in the duffel bag so I wouldn't need to meet Links enchanting blue eyes.

Ugh! What am I thinking? There was no way I would fall for a gorgeous hunk like Link, the person I was meant to kill. I couldn't have feelings for him. We are basically the same person. It would be wrong wouldn't it?

I found what I had been searching for in the bag, a soft bed roll. I looked up towards Link who had quietly taken off his tunic stood there his tanned, slightly muscled frame almost shining in the light the fire gave. My cheeks had turned a deep red as I looked down at the bedroll in my hands.

"Maybe I should sleep on thi…" I started before I was interrupted.

"No, you heard that old man. It gets cold at night down here so it would be best if we slept together for heat." He smiled almost devilishly and I wondered for a second who was actually the evil one. I laughed quietly and my unspoken joke. Link looked at me weirdly but let it go. I took off my own black tunic and blushed a bit. I quickly walked over to the bed but somehow losing my coordination tripped over Links foot. I would have had a nasty gash on my forehead from the bed frame if Link's quick arms didn't wrap around my torso to stop me.

Fire like heat rushed to my cheeks yet again and I wouldn't be surprised if Link could feel it. He chuckled and placed me in a sitting position on the bed. I took off my black hat and boots and slipped into the far side of the bed facing the other way. I looked over shoulder to see Link do the same before turning back as he slid into the bed next to me.

He was so close. I could feel the heat coming from his body. I could smell him. He smelt like the woods, the rain, the desert sands, lemongrass and cinnamon. But I could smell a bit of the perfume that Zelda had been wearing. It smelt disgusting but it was only faint now.

All of a sudden I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me close against his naked torso. My head began to spin and the places where his skin touched mine were burning, but in a good way.

I didn't know what to do. It felt so right being in his arms. But I loved the way his breath blew onto my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

It felt warm. It felt so right.

Why did it feel right? Why was he warm?

Why?

**_So yeah I thought I should make Link the dominant one… For now at least *0*  
If you have any other ideas or characters you want in the story or have any questions feel free to in the review space below. ^o^_**

**_Love always, Me xx_**


	5. Bloody Nightmare

**_UWAH~ I'm so sorry that I haven't reviewed. My laptop doesn't have word and my sister wouldn't let me use hers .  
I'm so glad that you are enjoying this fanfic.  
It's my first one so I am overjoyed at the moment  
Thanks for the Reviews, Favourites and Follows 3  
And thanks for the continuous support from Zelda-JSRF-Fan and grandshadowseal. I thank you for reviewing most of the chapters 3_**

* * *

_-Link's POV-_

I slid my hands around Darks waist and pulled him close to me. I smiled to myself and slightly blushed. He fit perfectly into my arms. He was so warm, his skin was smooth and his hair was so soft. I buried my face into his soft black hair. It smelt really nice too.

I blew on his ear and he shivered suddenly. I chuckled and began to rub circles with my thumb on his waist and smiled as it bought another shiver through Dark. Tightening my arms around him, I hugged him closer keeping him warm.

After what seemed like ages Darks breathing slowed down and his body started to relax. He rolled over and unconsciously snuggled into my chest. I blushed furiously as I looked at him. My eyes had adjusted to the dark room and I looked at my twins face. There was still a light pink that dusted his cheeks but the scowl that he usually wore was gone. Instead he was sort of smiling. My cheeks darkened with red and I buried my face into his hair again.

Maybe I do like him. His soft almost angelic face looked so innocent and fragile. My heart skipped a beat or two and I hugged him even tighter eventually falling asleep.

I'm a light sleeper, I have been for a while, being on my guard all the time. I felt something roll over in my arms, tossing and turning. I sat up and ruffled my hair when Dark began tossing and turning again. He began whimpering and I placed my hand on his cheek. It was hot to touch and I began wondering if he has a fever or was having a nightmare.

* * *

_-Dark's POV-_

_…The trees around me blocked out the bright moon as I walked through each tunnel and under each tree. I had no idea where I was going because everything looked the same. This was the Lost woods, I watch as I see scenes flash before my eyes, all Link's. All of the people he cared for, all the happiness as well as all the pain and sorrow that has ruined his life. When all the memories pass, everything goes black except for a faint red glow. The glow came closer and I saw that it looked like Navi, only red. It flies closer and I watch it as it heads for my heart, my soul. It touches my chest and disappears. The blackness begins to melt away, replaced with fire and smoke and bodies surrounding me. I look down and right in front of me was his limp body. Blood was pouring from his wounds but he moves. He looks up at me with his dimming blue eyes. I kneel down next to him reaching for his body. But the words he mumbles shock me._

_"Dark… Why?" He closes his eyes and I drop him. _

_I can feel tears form in my eyes. I look at myself in the pool of blood and hold each side of my head, fearing what I had become…_

* * *

_-Link's POV-_

Dark's breathing was uneven and he gasped suddenly and bolted upright. I was stunned; his face was filled with terror. I moved in front of him and looked into his blood red eyes. They were slightly glazed over and were unfocused, him obviously not seeing me in front of him.

"Dark are you okay?" Dark's breathing sped up until he was almost hyperventilating. I placed both my hands on his warm cheeks and his eyes focussed on mine starting to lose their glaze. Tears began to form in his eyes and he whimpered as the pooled tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek onto my hands.

I wrapped my arms around him and placed my hand in his hair, gently pushing his head into my shoulder. Dark wrapped his hand around me and hugged me close crying into my shoulder. I rubbed his hair softly and also rubbing his back as he cried. "It was only a nightmare Dark. There's nothing to worry about. It wasn't real. I'm here for you."

Dark shook his head crying louder "But it felt so real Link. I was so scared. There was fire everywhere. I was burned and then there was blood everywhere. There were piles of bodies there. Small children, Village elders, even Goron's and Zora's. They were all covered in blood and you were on the top of the pile closest to me. Lying limp and lifeless covered in blood. I was covered in blood too but not my own. It was your blood, I knew it. I wiped my lips and saw the blood on my hands. The blood turned black except on you and the blood that I wiped off my mouth. I looked at myself in one of the puddles of black blood. My eyes were glowing and my lips were covered in your still red blood. It was terrifying."

"I was so scared Link. I had killed you but I don't want you dead. You have finally bought happiness into my life. Please don't let me go. I don't want you to leave me." Dark had been crying the whole time and I felt my heart break a little. I never want him to be sad or scared like this again. I was never going to let him go. I love him so much.

I lifted his face from my shoulder and wiped away his tears from his tear-stained cheek with my thumb and smiled at him. I softly kissed his cheeks and looked him in the eyes closely. Our noses were touching and I whispered softly.

"Never. I will never let go."

I bought his face towards mine and gently brushing my lips against his. I slowly met his lips with mine and kissed him with so much passion and love, closing my eyes. I wanted him to know my feeling. I wanted to let him know that it's all right and that I was here for him.

I felt him freeze up under my lips. I opened my eyes and stopped suddenly. I had made a mistake. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. I pulled away slowly and saw Dark's whole face and his long pointy ears was almost as red as a tomato.

Was he mad at me for kissing him? Maybe he doesn't like me like that. Maybe he doesn't like me at all but in fact hates me. What was I supposed to do now?

I pulled away from him slowly but didn't get too far before he wrapped his arms around my neck and, with blushing cheeks, he softly kissed me back.

I was in utter shock for a second or two but I almost immediately relax and melted into the kiss, unconsciously closing my eyes, smiling. I kissed him back hardly wrapping my arms around his waist. I leant over him a bit and he leaned back onto the pillow. I followed him and kissed him passionately, licking his bottom lip.

I opened my eyes slowly. I hadn't even realised I closed them. I saw his eyes locked on mine. I could see the shyness in the deep red eyes I loved so much, before he opened his mouth slowly, allowing me access. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth to meet his. We started to fight for dominance but only a minute later I had won. I pushed myself against him hard. I hear him moan lightly against my mouth as he tightens his grip around my neck.

I kiss his soft and sweetly before laying back down next to him. I didn't want to rush. I didn't want to hurt him. I expected an upset Dark, but he seemed to understand as he snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head softly. "Goodnight Dark."

"Goodnight Link." I hear him mumble softly before we both drift silently to unconsciousness.

* * *

_-Dark's POV-_

I stir sleepily pleased that I didn't have any more nightmares. It was so warm and comfortable; I didn't want to ever get up. But I knew I had to. I open my eyes slowly and look up and see Link's beautiful face. I blush to my ears remembering what happened last night. I bury my head in his chest feeling very embarrassed. That only seemed to worsen the situation because just then Link had begun to stir. I look up at him still blushing and his gorgeous blue eyes flutter open and look down at me.

"Good morning Dark. I trust you slept well?" He smiles brightly and I sit up and turn away slightly, feeling my cheeks heat up more.

"Yeah, yeah, Good morning." I mumble getting out of bed and walk over to the chair that I had placed my black tunic and hat. I shrugged into the tunic and put on the hat and turned around. Link had been right behind me putting his tunic on. I blush from being close and he chuckles at me reaction. I bend down to put my boots on trying not to let him see me blush.

When I stand back up Link grabs my chin gently and places his lips on mine. Blood rushes to my head, heating up my cheeks and ears. I kiss back softly wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms my waist, holding me close. Link removes his lips from mine and we press our foreheads together.

He smiles brightly a faint blush on his face and I smile back a little, blushing deeply. This felt so perfect.

Well it would've been but at that exact moment there was a knock at the door and a yell telling us that breakfast was ready. We both sighed and we let go of each other grabbing all of our stuff.

We walk out of the room and I see Zelda eying me thoughtfully. We both sit down next to each other and Zelda glares at me. Link seems to notice but he doesn't say anything. He just grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it lightly.

We quickly ate breakfast and walked out of the house. We had put all of the items we needed for travel onto Epona. Link said a quick goodbye to Zelda and then we were out of the town.

I was sitting in front of Link this time, his arms on either side of me holding onto the reigns. I couldn't help but blush.

We had been riding for a couple of hours, making small talk along the way explaining that we would go to each of the regions of Hyrule to see if any dark monster still lurked here.

"So where are we off to first?" I assumed that we would go to the forest but we were heading in a different direction. He smiled at me.

"We are going to Lon Lon Ranch. I promised Malon I would see her after things had settled down so I thought this would be a perfect opportunity before we travel."

* * *

**_Don't you think Submissive Dark is cute ^o^._**

**_I'm not sure if this chapter is any good though. I have a dilemma though. I was wondering whether to give Dark his own horse. But I love the idea of Link and Dark riding Epona._**

**_If you have any questions or suggestions don't hesitate to ask. Thank you for reading 3_**


End file.
